This invention is related generally to a testing apparatus and, more particulary, to a multi-through hole testing plate for high throughout screening.
Prior testing apparatuses have consisted of a testing plate with a pair of opposing surfaces and plurality of wells. The wells extend in from one of the opposing surfaces, but do not extend through to the other opposing surfaces. The wells are used to hold samples of solution to be analyzed.
Although these testing apparatuses work there are some problems. For example, the wells in these testing apparatuses are difficult to fill. Special delivery systems, such as large pipette systems, are needed to fill each of the wells with samples of solution. These special delivery systems are often expensive and difficult to operate. As a result, the overall cost of the testing procedure is increased.
Another problem with these prior testing apparatuses is with their construction. The bottom of the wells in these testing plates need to be transparent so that light can be transmitted through the samples during testing. However, the rest of the testing plate needs to be constructed of a non-transparent material. The construction of a testing apparatus with these characteristics is difficult and expensive.
Yet another problem with these prior testing apparatuses is with the operator locating a particular well in the testing apparatus. Typically, these testing apparatuses each include large numbers of wells which are equidistantly spaced apart. As a result, locating a particular well within the large number of wells is difficult.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved testing apparatus for high throughput screening.
A method for holding samples in accordance with one embodiment of the present invention includes several steps. First, a testing plate with a pair of opposing surfaces and a plurality of holes is provided. Each of the holes extends from one of the opposing surfaces to the other one of the opposing surfaces. Next, at least one of the opposing surfaces of the testing plate is immersed in a solution to be analyzed. A portion of the solution enters openings for each of the holes in the immersed opposing surface and any gases in the holes escape though openings for each of the holes in the other opposing surface. Next, the testing plate is removed from the solution. Surface tension holds some of the solution in each of the holes. The opposing surfaces of the testing plate are then held above a supporting surface and the solution held in at least one of the holes is analyzed.
A method for identifying the location at least one sample of a solution in accordance with another embodiment of the present invention includes several steps. First, a testing plate with a pair of opposing surfaces and a plurality of holes is provided. Each of the holes in the testing plate extend from one of the opposing surfaces to the other one of the opposing surfaces. The holes in the plate are arranged in groups. Each of the groups comprises at least two rows and two columns of holes. Once a testing plate has been provided, solution is loaded into the holes and is then analyzed. Based on this analysis, the solution in at least one hole is identified for further study. The location of the identified hole is marked based upon the group in which the hole is found.
A method for screening a sample in accordance with another embodiment of the present invention includes several steps. First, a solution of the sample is prepared for screening. Next, a testing plate with a pair of opposing surfaces and a plurality of holes is provided. Each of the holes extends from one of the opposing surfaces to the other one of the opposing surfaces in the testing plate. Next, at least one of the opposing surfaces of the testing plate is immersed in a solution. A portion of the solution enters openings for each of the holes in the immersed opposing surface of the testing plate. Once the solution has enter into the holes, the testing plate is removed from the solution and the surface tension holds at least some of the solution in the holes. Next, the solution in one or more of the holes is analyzed.
An apparatus for holding samples of a solution with cells for analysis in accordance with another embodiment of the present invention includes a testing plate with a pair of opposing surfaces and a plurality of through holes. Each of the holes extends from an opening in one of the opposing surfaces in the testing plate to an opening in the other one of the opposing surfaces and is sized to hold a plurality of the cells. A portion of at least one of the opposing surfaces of the testing plate where the holes are located is recessed so that the openings in the testing plate are spaced in from the opposing surface.
An apparatus for holding samples for analysis in accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention also includes a testing plate with a pair of opposing surfaces and a plurality of holes. Each of the holes extends from one of the opposing surfaces to the other one of the opposing surfaces. The holes are arranged in groups on the testing plate, where each of the groups comprises at least two rows and two columns of holes.
The method and apparatus for holding samples for analysis in accordance with the present invention provides a number of advantages. For example, the present invention simplifies testing procedures. The samples of solution to be analyzed can be loaded into the testing plate by simply dipping or flooding one of the surfaces of the testing plate into the solution. As a result, the present invention does not require the use of a separate delivery systems for loading solution into the wells on the testing plate.
The present invention also simplifies the construction of the testing apparatus. The testing apparatus merely needs one of the opposing surfaces of the testing apparatus to be spaced away by additional spacers or machined to create a recessed portion and then a plurality of holes need to be drilled through the plate in the recessed portion. Unlike prior testing apparatuses, the present invention does not require any special construction techniques to male the bottom of the wells transparent because the holes extend all of the way through the plate.
The present invention also permits an operator to more easily identify a particular hole filled with a sample for further analysis. Instead of spacing the holes equidistantly over the testing plate, the present invention arranges the holes in groups of at least two columns and two rows of holes and arranges the groups in sets of at least two or more. The groups are spaces further apart then the holes within each group and sets of groups are spaced further apart then the groups are spaced apart. As a result, an operator can more easily identify a particular hole based upon which set, group, row, and column the hole is located in on the testing plate.